User talk:A Figurative Orange
Welcome Hi, welcome to Second Life Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the .Net page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SmileyBarry (Talk) 12:51, August 5, 2010 "Don't have a huge issue with your edits, as that kind of thing is to be expected from someone who seems to originate in the faction your bias leans towards." I can understand why you draw this misconceived conclusion, as I am simply putting information of both our failures and successes down onto the page *WE* created on a publically editable secondlife wikia. My 'propaganda' is being part of our group, which has taken a very heavy hit resulting in the loss of much work, as much as we'd like to deny it together and psyche ourselves up in our group calls and so on. I believe your problem with the editations is that they are'' too'' fair, revealing information that may jeopardize our involvement on the maingrid (Information about our frequent bannings, our multiple accounts and our current holdings) and this is likely why you keep insisting, with other members of the group who aren't inclined to share details, on blanking large parts of the article and replacing it with information irrelavant or overly vague. It would be healthier for the wiki to simply add your part underneath, as what you have removed would still stand true, but you have tried to reword it to something it is not. For example, we are on the maingrid illegally, since several of us have been banned previously, and we have used a grid we do not belong on. And it is hypocritical to say yourself that it is better to have an editor not in a military, and give advice on the nature of editors, as you yourself have made editations in regard to covering up your operations or purposely biasing even blanking content to mislead others. As for source, please see Barry's chat, who has claimed my revision and update of the article is fair and neutral, but the burden of proof is also on you before you decide to wipe a good article, and even related images, then replace it with irrelevant or reworded information removing facts. Oh one other thing regarding inviting me to the sim, I already have had access silly, it's where I got the image you blanked (for what reason? I know it isn't as relevant since the sim is somewhat empty now, but it is labeled accordingly.) And I'm not entirely sure what your facination with my indentity is, but I assure you it isn't relevant other than I am part of your group, or are you implying that members of your group would not release sensitive (? On a videogame lol) information about your operations, thereby confirming it's somewhat factual. - I have also excercized the maturity to integrate your added information with the article, and restore the part of the article you deleted without reason :) Your friend, 7th Librarian 16:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) After carefully considering an equally lengthy response, I decided instead to give it to you how it is - which really is pretty simple. If you were in this group, you'd know that each of those points was, frankly - Horse Shit . But apparently, this anonymous poster cannot be wrong - after all, he's clearly a member of my own group! Hell, he even had the decency to provide his inworld name! What a fantastically failed attempt at producing paranoia. So, uh. Derp. A Figurative Orange 01:26, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Someones mad! Not everyone is out to get you, Orange. 7th Librarian 02:55, September 5, 2010 (UTC)